Crying
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Luka dalam itu tidak bisa terobati. Bunga yang dulu mekar kini layu tak terkendali. Ia hanya ingin bersamanya dan ingin terus bersamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya di posisinya. Kenanglah ia sebelum menjadi kenangan karena mungkin suatu saat kisahnya akan berbeda dengan sekarang. Karena satu-satunya alasan adalah karena aku mencintainya. SessKag


CRYING

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekekee~

* * *

Rasanya aku paham mengapa banyak orang yang suka menulis buku harian, memotret momen berharganya, menyimpan potongan video perjalanan hidupnya, menyimpan bunga yang telah layu pemberian seseorang, tidak pernah menghapus pesan masuk dari seseorang yang berharga, selalu menjaga barang milik seseorang yang telah tiada, dan tidak ingin menghilangkan perasaannya meski orang itu telah bersama orang lain. Semua itu dilakukan hanya karena satu hal, menyimpan kenangan.

Ada yang aneh pada pria yang memiliki sebuah toko antik di ujung jalan. Caranya berbicara, tatapan kosong matanya, wajahnya yang begitu kaku, dan jiwanya yang setengah sadar itu menyiratkan betapa luka yang terlalu dalam yang telah ia alami. Seseorang gadis yang dengan penuh senyuman dan memberikan segala rasa sayangnya kepada pria itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Takdir tidak mengizinkan kebahagiaan itu berlangsung lama, karena kecelakaan pesawat telah merenggut hidup sang gadis untuk selamanya. Pria itu kini sendiri tanpa siapa pun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kalut, tidak pernah tersenyum, tertawa, makan, berbicara, tidur, bahkan untuk mengangis pun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ia mati rasa.

-Flashback-

Aku terkejut karena dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dengan cukup kasar. Matanya menatap tajam dan aku berpikir ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Aku sangat takut." Pria itu memeluk dengan erat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau menghilang. Jadi tetaplah di sini bersamaku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lekat.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan tetap di sini denganmu." Ucapku lirih.

Malam hari sang wanita terbangun dan melihat pohon di halaman rumahnya kelap-kelip penuh dengan lampu yang indah dan ia melihat seorang pria tampan sedang menunggunya di sana. Ia juga melihat gaun putih yang cantik tergantung di bawah pohon. Sang wanita akhirnya menghampiri kekasihnya dan mereka duduk di bawah pohon dan di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat beberapa lilin yang telah di hias sangat cantik. Sang kekasih menggenggam jemari wanitanya dan langsung melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Aku Sesshomaru no Taisho selamanya akan mencintaimu Higurashi Kagome, dan Kagome akankah kau selamanya akan mencintai Sesshomaru?" Sang pria mengangkat tangannya dan bersumpah.

"Aku akan mencintai Sesshomaru selamanya." Wanita itu menjawab sumpah itu dengan sedikit senyuman indah di wajahnya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia dan sang pria mengecup kening gadis yang teramat dicintainya dan memeluknya erat.

Bunga itu masih di pandanginya lama. Tubuhnya kaku dan semua orang menangis. Sedangkan dirinya hanya diam terpaku menatap kosong bunga yang ada di genggamannya. Setengah sadar ia berjalan ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya hari ini. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, pria itu berdiri di tempat pertama kali mereka berjanji di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Masih berharap wanitanya datang dengan senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak sanggup lagi saat berita duka datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa wanita yang sangat ia cintai telah pergi untuk selamanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya, secepat itu ia pergi meninggalkannya setelah hampir dua tahun menjalani hidup bersama sebagai suami istri.

"Kagome…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu… Izinkan aku menemanimu…" Batinnya perih. Terasa seperti teriris dan ia mulai menangis.

Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup melihat tubuhnya yang sudah kaku dan membeku. Mengapa kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hariku tanpa dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah fokus akan apapun lagi. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk memulai ini seperti semula lagi. Aku membuka mataku dan setelah sampai ke inderaku, kau sudah tidak ada di sini. Aku mengusap mataku dan melihat sekeliling tapi kau tidak di sini. Aku menutup mataku lagi dan membukanya tapi kau masih tidak ada di sini. Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa orang seperti dirimu, tapi aku terus melihat kembali kenangan yang kita jalani bersama. Air mata dan kenangan tumpah keluar seolah-olah aku muntah. Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku, mengatakan bawah ini baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan, dan aku hanya bisa terlambat menyesalinya. Semua sudah selesai. Aku ingin kembali. Aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun hanya kau.

~ The End ~

* * *

My hearts is broken. I'm just write this fic bc my heart crying so hard. Hope you guys not sad like me hehe~ I'm still shock and I'm crying.. crying.


End file.
